Love is sweeter the second time around chapter 53
by dementedducky
Summary: fluff


*At home with the kids and all they can talk about is the wedding and bakery*

"What colour is it going to be?" Leah asks

"The bakery is going to be blue" Ste says

"Is there gonna be food at the wedding?" Lucas says licking his lips and rubbing his tummy

"Course there is little man"

"Will we have cake? And jam tarts?" Leah says jumping around

Brendan and Ste get lost in the sea of questions. "Do you mean in the wedding or the bakery?"

"both!"

"Of course there will be cake at the wedding and bakery and I'm not sure about jam tarts for the wedding but there will be a few posh cakes and mine and daddy Brendan's big posh wedding cake too"

"Oh yum yum!" The kids chorus

Brendan and Ste look at the kids bubbling with excitement and smile. They're both on their way to having that perfect happy family they've always wanted.

Once the kids have had tea, been bathed and put to bed they're still talking about the wedding and the bakery the whole time. Even when they're supposed to be asleep Brendan and Ste can still hear them talking.

"I'm going to be the best flower girl ever!"

"I'll be good too won't I?"

"Course Luc but you won't be with the flowers you have to carry the rings in"

"What if I drop them?"

"You won't you'll be fine!" Leah says reassuringly "I love daddy Brendan"

"Me too"

"He makes daddy really happy doesn't he?"

"Yeah! He doesn't act silly or sad anymore"

After a little bit more nattering the kids finally fall asleep and Brendan and Ste can't help cooing over their cuteness.

*Days pass and the wedding gets closer and closer. Instead of having a stag do the guys decided to do a selection of day trips for them and the kids as they'll have plenty of time just the two of them on their honeymoon. Ste and Brendan pick the kids up from school on the last day of term and they now have a week off so Ste and Brendan want to make the most of it. Brendan gets everyone in the car and the kids have no idea what's in store for them*

"Where are we going?" Lucas asks after driving for 20 minutes.

"Somewhere special" Ste says with a smile

After a bit more driving they finally park up and the kids see a massive water park towering over them. Their mouths drop with excitement and surprise.

"But daddy we haven't got our swimming stuff" Leah says as Brendan pops the boot of his car. There, they find their swimming bags with their costumes and arm bands in.

They grab a family sized cubicle in the changing room and the adults help the kids get dressed with their arm bands blown up and ready to go. The kids sit their swinging their legs calling for their dads to hurry up so they can get in the pool. They jump in the shower first (as the lifeguards won't let you in the pool until you've been in the showers) then run out into the water park. They start by going on some of the slides with Brendan going first to check the depth and to be with the children whilst Ste went last so he could encourage them to go down as Lucas got a little worried to begin with. He took in a deep breath and puffed out his tiny pale chest and went whizzing down the slide screaming from enjoyment. When he splashed into pool at the bottom he waved to Brendan and shouted up to Ste that he did it. Ste whizzed down and splashed down beside them moments later. They went on the slides a few more times then they wanted to go in the rapids so Brendan and Ste got two of the big pool float boards for the kids to sit on and they both held onto one each whilst the kids sat on them. They whizzed around and around and the kids couldn't stop shrieking because they were enjoying it so much. They eventually get out of the rapids and have a little swim before going to the play area. It was filled with tipping buckets and water guns and there was even a pirate boat and all sorts. The best thing about this water park was that it was all designed for kids but built so that parents could enjoy every bit of the water park with their children. After hours of fun and one last trip down the slides they all got out, washed, dried and dressed before Ste took tem all to the café for tea. Lucas chose chicken dinosaurs and chips with beans whilst Leah wanted fish and the men wanted lovely big burgers. They'd all worked up quite the appetite after all that excitement. Once home it was quite late so the kids went straight to bed. As Brendan tucked Leah in she flung her arms around his neck. "We love you daddy Brendan!"

"Promise you'll always be here?" Lucas asked

"Of course I will" he said giving Leah a kiss and hug goodnight and releasing himself from her grip before giving Lucas a hug and kiss goodnight.


End file.
